Within an enterprise, such as a company, educational organization, government agency, and so forth, various projects are performed as part of the operations of the enterprise. Such projects are often evaluated by managers to determine their effectiveness, so that the managers can identify whether improvements should be made for future projects, and whether certain projects should be performed in the future.